A Helping Hand
by BoscoCruzlover
Summary: Bosco and Cruz deal with being in jail.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to third watch_

A/N: This story starts off a lot like the recent episode but won't be the

Whole story.

**The Truth?**

Faith walked down the hallway, she was looking for one specific person.

"Hey Larry." She said.

"Yokas. What are you lost?" Larry asked.

"No I was just in the neighbourhood." She answered.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"So you weren't just in the neighbourhood." He said. Faith nodded her

head.

"You qualified a few weeks ago down at the range, I talked to Vince down

there." She said.

"Yeah." Larry said.

"So uh you got the lowest scores you ever had."

"Yeah well I had a bad day."

"You're on the pistol team Larry."

"So I can't miss sometimes?" He questioned.

"You barely qualified. So Bosco was next to you on the line. So you know

what I'm thinking Larry, I'm thinking that maybe, I don't know, you helped

him out a little bit. Maybe you through some of your shots his way." Faith

said

"What is this?" Larry questioned.

"What do you mean?" Faith asked.

"What you have some beef with Bosco or something?" He asked

"He shot another cop Larry." Faith said her tone of voice growing harsher.

"What I hear a perp pushed her in the line of fire. It could happen to any of

us." Larry said.

"Yeah well any of us don't have trouble seeing out of our eye so that we

need somebody else to help us qualify." Faith said.

"Your looking to tripbag your ex partner over an accidental shooting of

some IAB rat bitch?" Larry questioned he was getting even angrier than he

already was before the run in with Faith.

"You help him qualify Larry?" Faith asked

"No." he answered.

"Well do you know anyone else that was there that day that might've

helped him?" Faith asked.

"Well all I know for anyone in the 55 is that Sergeant Cruz was there on

the otherside of Bosco. Maybe you should ask her and leave me the hell

alone. And Bosco's right you sure aren't the same Faith Yokas you used

to be." After he said that he walked away nodding his head back and forth.

Faith stood there in silence.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard, Cruz could be the one that

Helped him. Was what Larry said true or could he just want to get out of

The mess. She had to find out and fast. She left the building and headed

Back to the station.

When she got there she headed right up the stairs to confront Cruz.

"Hey Santiago can you give me and Cruz a minute?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." He said.

"Thanks." She said. She turned to Cruz.

"So what's up Faith?" Cruz asked.

"Oh not too much. I'm just looking into how Bosco got back onto the force

when he came to me a few weeks ago and said that he couldn't see

properly out of one of his eyes. You know anything about it Sarge?" Faith

asked.

Cruz got a worried look on her face. "Well why would I?" She asked.

"I don't know maybe because you were there the day he qualified and

were right beside him on the line. You didn't get to good did you. As a

matter of fact the last time I checked you had a great shot." Faith glared at

Cruz.

"Why would you think that I would help Bosco. I mean do you really think

that he would want _me_ to help him. Are you really that stupid Yokas?"

Cruz questioned.

"No I just want answers." Faith replied.

"Yeah well find them somewhere else. Why don't you ask your old

partner, I'm sure he'd love to tell you since you two have gotten along

great lately." Cruz said sarcastically.

"What you two talk?" Faith questioned.

"No I over hear things." Cruz answered.

"So you've become a snoop." Faith said.

"I never said anything about being a snoop I was just there." Cruz said.

"Well whatever I've got to go." Faith said.

"Yeah you go find out that info I'm sure you'll get it right away." Cruz said.

Faith left the room and Cruz took out her cell phone and dialed a very

Familiar phone number. After a few rings the person picked up.

"Hey Bosco it's Cruz…. she knows."

"Cruz who knows?"

"Faith she some how found out."

"Awww shit!"

"How would she know who to ask?"

"Well Cruz did she say anyone's name who might have told her

something?"

"No she didn't but I can find out for you and call you back."

"That would be great."

"How's your shift going?"

"Ok Sully keeps questioning me about last night."

"You haven't told him anything have you?"

"No don't worry."

"Ok so I'll call you back when I get something."

"Ok thanks."

Bosco hung up the phone with a _Damn it_ he couldn't believe that his

Old partner would do such a thing to him. Why would she want to hurt

Him like this? Why would she do such a thing to him when she knows

How much the job means to him? He had forgotten where he was until

Sully questioned the phone call.

"Sully it's none of your business ok?"

"Well Bosco I think it is my business cuz we're partners and you just got a

personal phone call during our tour in my car."

"Well seeing as you just said that we were partners then I guess that

would make it our car, not just yours."

"So are you ever going to tell me about last night?"

"Sully it's none of your damn business, ok?"

Bosco remembered the night before, he had promised Cruz not to tell

Anyone but Sully had seen it and he knew something was up with them.

_Flashback_

"_See you guys later." Bosco said as he left the locker room._

"_Hey Bosco wait for me I need to talk to you about something." Cruz said._

"_Ok." They walked out together._

"_You haven't told anyone about the range have you?" she questioned. It_

_worried Bosco because Faith already knew that he was having trouble_

_seeing out of his right eye._

"_No, not the part about you helping me. Faith knew before I came to you. I _

_went to her first remember. She is gonna have her suspicions."_

"_Ok well as long as she doesn't find out we should be safe. This could ruin _

_our careers."_

"_Why are you even helping me after all I said to you?"_

"_I feel like I owe it to you." They were outside of the station now. "I mean I _

_was the one who caused your brother's death and it was also my fault that_

_you got shot and now I just want to be able to help you and not be the one_

_causing all of your pain." Cruz now had tears falling from her face._

"_It wasn't your fault. None of it was, I have forgiven you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes I have. You know the first thing I asked the nurse to do when I woke_

_up?"_

"_What?"_

"_Make sure that Sergeant Cruz was ok."_

"_You wanted me to be ok?"_

"_Yes of course I did. I've loved you ever since I met you just certain _

_actions and people got in the way. Nothing will change the way I feel_

_about you."_

"_I love you too Bosco!" Cruz and Bosco's heads slowly leaned in their lips _

_meeting. Bosco loved it, he hadn't been with a girl since he and Cruz _

_broke up and that was very unusual for a guy like him. He loved the way _

_her lips tasted. Something interrupted their moment. Sully came walking_

_down the stairs from the station._

"_Bosco? Sergeant Cruz? What are you doing?"_

"_We were just talking." Bosco said._

"_You two having a civil conversation?" Sully questioned. They were _

_doomed._

"_Yeah so what? That too much of a shocker for you?" Cruz asked._

"_Whatever. See you two later." He walked away._

"_Please don't tell anyone about us." Cruz said._

"_Ok but do you want to come to my place?" Bosco asked._

"_Yeah."_

_When they got into Bosco's apartment they immediately began stripping _

_Off each others clothes and within seconds they began making love. _

_Bosco carried Cruz into the bedroom softly kissing her neck. He laid her_

_Down on the bed his arms feeling through her soft hair. He started moving_

_Slowly down stopping at her breasts. She cried out with pleasure as he _

_Touched them. He them began moving down even more to her area he _

_Looked up asking for her permission to enter, she nodded her head as he _

_Entered her. She cried out again with pleasure. They rolled over making_

_Cruz on top. She felt her way up and stopped at his nipples. He moaned in _

_Pleasure._

_The next morning Cruz awoke remembering the night before. She couldn't_

_Believe that they were together again. Bosco woke up seeing Cruz looking_

_Out the window she was just barely wearing a robe._

"_Morning Ritza." _

"_Hey…last night was…ughh…better than before…it was amazing."_

"_Well I try." Cruz just laughed at Bosco's response._

_End of flashback_

"Bosco what is going on with you and Cruz. Don't you dare lie to me?"

Sully asked.

"Nothing ok we're just friends."Bosco answered. " The shift's almost over

head back to the station."

"Fine." Sully said.

After a few minutes of driving Bosco's phone rang again. He anxiously

Answered it.

"Hey Bosco. All she told me was that she found out about me by talking to

Larry he was on the other side of you on the line that day."

"Aww damn do you think that she would consider you to be one that helped me?" Bosco asked.

"I don't know but she's getting so suspicious I think she may even go to the boss." Cruz said. She was very worried for Bosco.

"Well were on our way in we'll talk when we get there." Bosco said.

"Ok bye." Cruz said.

Bosco hung up the phone terrified for what was to come. Would Faith really go to the boss and tell him about him cheating to get back on the force?

When Sully and Bosco arrived back at the station, Bosco ran up the stairs to anti-crime.

"Cruz?" Bosco asked. "Is she really going to do this to me?" The fear in his eyes was noticeable to Cruz.

"No because I went down to the range and sorted it all out. Bosco she'll have no proof that anyone helped you." Cruz answered.

"You really did that for me?" Bosco asked. He was so grateful for all of Cruz's help in this. He almost couldn't believe that she was helping him.

"Of course I would." Cruz replied.

"Thank you so much." Bosco leaned in and hugged Cruz. They didn't know it but as they hugged Faith came in the doorway.

"So I guess you two are chummy again?" She questioned.

"Whatever Faith I don't give a damn what you think anymore Faith." Bosco said as he detached himself from his embrace with Cruz.

"Well you better remember that cuz I've decided to go to the boss." Faith said.

"Yeah well you have fun with that." Bosco said. Him and Cruz walked away from Faith and headed to the locker room together.

As they left the station to men in suits came up to them.

"Maritza Cruz and Maurice Boscorelli you're under arrest." They cuffed them and took them away in the van. Faith stood outside the station watching.

"Faith what just happened?" Ty asked.

"They finally got caught." She answered.

TBC…

A/N hope you liked it!


	2. Jail!

_Disclaimer: do not own anything related to Third Watch._

**Jail!**

Two IAB cops pulled them out of the van and took them into central booking. They separated them for the strip search but surprisingly they brought them back together instead of keeping them separated.

"Why are you keeping us together?" Cruz asked harshly. Her tone of voice was trying to convince the cops that she was downright pissed off. She was very convincing and kept the cop at a distance.

"Well we were told that you two hated each other so for your punishment we are placing you two together. Also we got so many complaints about the last time you were sent here so we are putting you two in confinement together away from the other prisoners."

They brought them out to another van that would be transporting them to Riker's medium security prison. As they stepped up into the van Bosco studied Cruz's facial expression. He could tell that she was not happy to be sent to jail again, both times for no valid reason. The first time she went there was no valid proof that she had murdered Donald Mann. This time there could be no way that this could hold. Even if it did they would have to look at the evidence and well Cruz tampered with it making it look like they both got good scores that day.

They arrived in about a half an hour and were carefully brought in. Although they were sent to confinement they still had to go past a lot of the inmates. Cruz recognized a lot of them from her last stay. They just gave her evil glares as her and Bosco walked by. They put them in confinement together and locked the gate. They were stuck inside the cell alone, together.

"Jail sucks!" Bosco exclaimed not a moment after the guards had left.

"Speak for yourself papi I have been here once before remember. Luckily you didn't have to get beaten up in order to get confinement." Cruz said briskly. Bosco could tell that she wasn't in a good mood for sarcasm so he laid off.

"You know what I don't even think I understand why you were sent to jail after Faith shot Donald Mann in order to save you?" Bosco questioned.

"What Faith never told you the real thing that happened that night at Donald Mann's apartment roof?" Cruz asked.

"No there's a truth?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah. I went to the apartment to arrest him and as I had him in custody Faith came out of nowhere and started shooting him. So I covered for her I told her what she told you. Then Captain Finney of IAB found cuff marks are the pictures of his body he automatically assumed that I had killed him and he arrested me. I was beaten in jail until I made it to solitary confinement and that is pretty bad on its own. At least I only had to stay there for a day. Who knows how long we'll be here. It they don't find evidence then we're ok but if the charges stick we could be here for ten to fifteen years on conspiracy." Cruz said.

"oh man I never knew that. God why didn't she just tell me the truth. But you changed the scores on the shooting exam didn't you? So we should be fine." He said. Cruz nodded her head in agreement.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Bosco slowly moved in towards Cruz. Cruz understood what he was doing and moved towards him. Slowly and gently their lips met as they were pulled into a passionate kiss. They were kissing for a few minutes when something interrupted them.

"Ok love birds you're free to go. Get outta here!" The guard yelled. Her anger was forceful and scared Cruz. But surprisingly to Cruz she also scared Bosco.

They left the jail on a bus and were taken back to the station. It was 6:00 in the morning.

As they got out Bosco went one way from the station and Cruz went the other but as the bus left the street they turned to each other.

"You want to go get some breakfast with me?" Bosco asked.

"Sure." Cruz answered.

Later on Bosco and Cruz headed into the station together as the shift was about to start. Faith saw them as she came down from upstairs.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" She asked harshly.

"I told you that you would not be able to find proof." Bosco answered.

"Really? And how did you do that? What evidence did you two tamper with this time?" Faith asked forcefully.

"Look we didn't do anything ok Faith. Now just let us do our jobs here." Cruz said. She pushed Faith out of the way and headed up to anti-crime. Bosco went in the other direction to the locker room.

The shift seemed to go on forever but as it finished they all headed up to the locker room.

"So Bosco you ever going to tell me what went on with you and Sergeant Cruz the other night?" As Sully asked Faith walked into the room.

"What do you mean what was going on between them the other night?" She questioned.

"Well when I came out from the precinct I saw them together talking very civilized and well I guess I didn't get that things must have changed between the two of them." Sully answered.

"Yeah I seriously doubt that they were just talking. If anything they were probably scheming a way to cover up what they did at the range." Faith said.

"Look Faith why don't you just shut the hell up, ok? Because there is no need for you to be accusing me and Sergeant Cruz for doing anything, you have no proof." Bosco said angrily. He slammed his locker door shut and left.

"See Faith I thought it was kind of strange because it looked like they were kissing." A look of horror came across Faith's face after Sully's last words.

She immediately followed after Bosco, noticing that he was headed up to the Anti-Crime unit. Bosco walked up to Cruz and started to talk to her, Faith listened outside the doorway.

"I really think that Faith is on to us." Bosco said to her as he walked up.

"Bosco I already told you that there is no way the charges can stick she doesn't have any hard evidence." Cruz said.

"No I don't mean about that, I mean about _us._" Bosco said. Cruz got a worried look on her face.

"You didn't tell her anything did you?" Cruz asked suspiciously.

"No. But remember Sully had his suspicions so if he said anything to Faith we could be doomed." After he finished his sentence Faith barged into the room.

"You're damn right you're doomed. Why the hell would you want to sleep with that bitch again Bosco huh?" Faith asked.

"Well why the hell not. She's changed so I don't give a crap what you think about me and her. You obviously didn't care about me too much when you ratted me out saying that I cheated." Bosco answered.

"Well things are going to change and I know one thing to do to stop you." Faith walks over and slaps Cruz across the face then punches her out cold. Cruz fell to the ground.

"What the hell is you're problem Faith?" Bosco yelled.

"Just trying to fix things." Bosco ran over and kneeled down beside Cruz.

"If anything happens to her you're going to pay!"


End file.
